This invention relates generally to a portable humidifier and, more particularly, to a portable humidifier having a liquid dispersion unit removably mounted on a reservoir defining base along a water sealed joint.
Portable humidifiers are extensively used to increase humidity and thereby improve environmental comfort. Typical humidifiers employ some form of power unit for inducing dispersion of liquid retained in a liquid reservoir. The dispersed liquid, generally in the form of vapor, is expelled through a discharge passage into the surrounding environment. Under certain operating conditions, some of the discharged vapor will condense on the walls of the discharge passage and will drain therefrom back into the liquid reservoir. However, condensation can produce problems for those humidifiers having a dispersion power unit removably mounted on a reservoir defining base. Because the joints between removable power units and bases generally are not tightly sealed, inadvertent escape of vapor through the joint can result in condensation on outer walls of the dispersion unit. Such collected condensation can eventually drip undesirably onto a supporting surface such as a floor or table.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a portable humidifier in which the above noted problems are alleviated.